


feelings are simple, expressing them is not

by Hwi_angel



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwi_angel/pseuds/Hwi_angel
Summary: Hoyoung doesnt communicate his feelings well but dongheon promises they can work it out.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	feelings are simple, expressing them is not

**Author's Note:**

> once again, while i enjoy writing stories for ships, i find it really uncomfortable when people try to force them or try to make them "real". this story is fiction. i hope you enjoy it but respect the people in it!! there are scenes involving food but no detail about what type. i didnt know how to put a tw on ao3 so im just saying it here!

to put things simply hoyoung was a tsundere. he wouldnt say he loved his boyfriend but his actions disagreed. when his boyfriend was feeling down hoyoung would have "made too much food" leading to impromptu dinners and movie nights. when his boyfriend had a lot of work he would need to go for a walk and had "no one else to bring along".

now dongheon knew hoyoung cared about him. even if it was never spoken he could see all the things the younger did for him. however, it had been 7 months without any i love you's or real compliments and dongheon was starting to worry. _am i just not good enough?_ he would ask himself. as the days went by, dongheon felt his concerns grow. it was their anniversary tonight and they were meeting at a small cafe to celebrate. he hoped hoyoung could give him something more.

on the way to the cafe his phone pinged. his wallpaper was a photo he sneakily took of hoyoung stroking a cat they found on the way to the youngers house. dongheon liked it because hoyoung was smiling widely and didnt say a word when he saw it on dongheons lock screen a few days later. the message read:

hoyoungie❤: running late. lets just meet at the park.

dongheon quickly replied with an ok and changed his path. if he had checked the news this morning he would have heard about the meteor shower happening that night but he was in a rush and had no time. as a result, he began grumbling about how unfair it was. he continued until he got to the gates of the park and saw his boyfriend laying on a checkered blanket, strands of grass dancing in his fingertips. his heart thumped at the sight.

"hoyoung-ah," he called out with a smile.

"oh hi hyung,"

"whats all this about?"

"the food? i had leftovers lets eat,"

"ok,"

hoyoung passed a container to dongheon and began opening his own. his eyes never left the other as he waited for dongheons reaction. he watched dongheon open his box with a small grin.

"hoyoung. you dont need to lie. i can tell this isnt just leftovers. it looks great thank you,"

hoyoung denied it but his cheeks tinted red with the compliments. he lay back against the blanket and squinted at the bright sky. he yawned once but woke himself up after hearing a soft meow from the bushes.

"hyung," he whispered, "there's a cat!"

sure enough a fluffy tail peaked out the hedge. with some "pspsps"ing and some offers of the picnic food, hoyoung befriended the cat.

"do you think it has a name?" hoyoung asked.

"probably," dongheon replied with a huff "now leave the cat we have food to eat!"

"you sound jealous of the cat," hoyoung giggled.

dongheon turned around and crossed his arms.

"hyung. youre not jealous of a cat right?" hoyoung cackled.

"so what if i am. youve been complimenting the cat for fifteen minutes and literally confessed your love to a cat before you could even say you like your own boyfriend," dongheon retorted harshly.

silence washed over them. dongheon picked at the food he had left on his plate and hoyoung got up to put the cat back. dongheon closed his eyes and thought about his outburst. should i apologize? i didnt do anything wrong though...

"dongheon hyung," hoyoung called out.

not knowing how to deal with the situation, dongheon pretended to sleep. he felt a hand sweep through his bangs and a gentle kiss be pressed to his forehead. dongheons hands tingled as hoyoung held them in his own. with every passing second the silence became more and more profound.

"im sorry hyung. i really want to show you what you mean to me but i dont how. everytime i try and ask you to do something with me, i find myself making excuses. im trying to show you since i dont know how to say it to your face but im guessing its not working because you dont know that youre perfect to me or that i really love you," hoyoung said with a sigh.

he went to poke the elders cheek and was met with a pair of wide-open eyes.

"did you," dongheon began, "did you mean that?"

hoyoung gulped then squeaked out a small answer of "yeah".

"hoyoung, i dont know why you're scared to tell me what you feel but i promise we can work things out together," dongheon said.

"but what if you get tired of me. hyung, what if you get tired of trying to work things out. i dont want to hurt you more but i dont think i could lose you," hoyoung whispered.

"now why would you be losing me. ive said it before, i love you and im not going anywhere. i just want you to be able to tell me how you feel and compliment me every now and then. i dont want you to only say you love me when you think i cant hear," dongheon replied, "hoyoung as long as you're around me i could never grow tired of you."

hoyoung felt tears prick at his eyes and reached for his boyfriends hand. when their fingers interlocked he turned to look at him and saw dongheons eyes were also red.

"we can do this. i love you,"

"i love you too hoyoung,"

dongheon squeezed the youngers hand then wrapped his other arm around him. they lay in a warm embrace as the sky began to light up. hoyoung passionately explained that these were asteroids you could make wishes on and. his eyes were alight and his hands were lively.

"can i kiss you?" dongheon blurted.

hoyoung giggled and with a soft sigh he held the others cheek and moved in close. they both knew at that point in time everything would be alright for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im still trying to improve and i really appreciated the kudos on my last work. thunder era is over but lets continue to support verivery!


End file.
